1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water structures for damming water courses, the controlling of water flow and the like, and, in particular, provides a low cost and easily constructed sleeve arrangement for linking and connecting together sections of water structure tubular sections into dams, breakwaters, and for sectioning off water containing areas for de-watering.
2. Prior Art
There is clearly a need for easily installable dam structures, particularly structures that are relatively inexpensive, non-permanent, reuseable and are durable. Such are also particularly desirable for controlling pollution problems resulting from oil or chemical spills, for flood control, and the like. Such dam structures are also useful, for example, for temporary damming operations such as may be involved in farming operations for de-watering fields, for use as temporary breakwaters, and the like.
It has been recognized in the past that fluid filled flexible dams and barriers can be used for retention of water or control of water flow and wave action. A number of U.S. patents that show various configurations of dams and barriers that can generally be considered temporary structures have been issued serving these and like functions. Such arrangements are shown generally, for example, in certain U.S. Patents to: Mesnager, U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,666; Mesnheger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,474; Imbertson, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,851; Renfro, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,530; Tabor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,167; Hornbostel, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,568; Hepworth, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,098; Suga, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,540; Muramatsu, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,514; Tsuiji, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,774; Clem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,788; Paoluccio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,201; Holmberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,585; Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,520; and Brodersen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,821. The above show various dam and barrier configurations ranging from permanent to portable structures, including as shown in Stevens and Brodersen, a structure for encircling a chemical or oil spill. Additionally, a Swiss patent No. CH657,884 to Fure also shows a dam structure. A breakwater structure is shown in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,691, that includes a plurality of sand filled bags that are contained within an outer sleeve for serving as a barrier in an erosion control system.
Additional to the above cited art, the present inventor has applied for a U.S. patent in a "Method and Apparatus for Constructing Hydraulic Dams and the Like", filed Mar. 9, 1987, Ser. No. 07/023,693, that is still in prosecution, that teaches water structures for arrangement as dams and the like. The connecting sleeve of the present invention is intended for use with these water structures Neither the earlier invention of the present inventor nor the other cited patents that involve dam structures provide, as does the present invention, a connecting sleeve arrangement for joining water structure sections together end-to-end and in angled relationships to one another.
A number of the above cited patents involve inflatable envelopes as taught by the earlier application of the present inventor in a "Method and Apparatus for Construction of Hydraulic Dams and the Like", and some even provide anchor structures therewith. Such structures are suitable for a number of uses but they are restricted as they either require anchors or must be permanently installed Most require extensive site preparation and a number even require a concrete bottom and sidewalls in order to provide for support of the barrier, diminishing their use as temporary structures.
Distinct from the above cited art, both the dam structure of the earlier patent application of the present inventor and the connecting arrangement of the present invention for joining water structure sections together provide a low cost, easily constructed barrier that may be used with little or no site preparation that can function as a dam breakwater, water course, for use in field de-watering, and/or for many other purposes.